El último recurso
by GoKeOn
Summary: Lem,un científico que ha trabajado durante años en una gran invención, intenta traer a Rion del futuro para destruir al Rion del presente.
1. Chapter 1

**En lo más profundo de la ciudad hay un laboratorio clandestino, en él se elaboran experimentos ilegales.**

**Lem... es un nombre que se tiene que pensar primero antes de cualquier cosa. **

**Lem es un científico que ha intentado controlar el tiempo, y destruir a su gran enemigo... RION.**

**-Te mataré Rion... nunca te perdonaré por lo que me hiciste- se repetía Lem una y otra vez. **

**-¿Y cómo lo vas a vencer?- Birdman, su ayudante en el laboratorio, se acercó.**

**-...**

**-Eh, jefecito... si ya sabe que tiene un tremendo poder. Dígame cómo...**

**-Jajaja... muy fácil, yo no voy a pelear contra él.**

**-Pero cómo...**

**-Él mismo se va a destruir.**

**-Pero... Rion es lindo.**

**-No empieces.**

**-...**

**-Nooo!**

**-...**

**-Ya se me fue- con una sonrisa de tonto, Birdman se imagina a sí mismo abrazando a Rion- Ya despierta.**

**-¡¡!**

**-Ya prepárate para irnos.**

**-¿A dónde?**

**-Traer a Rion del futuro.**

**-Está bien.**

**-Jajaja... eh ja. Te espero en la cima.**

**-Está bien.**

**-Zzzzzz...- Birdman aparece de pronto sobresaltando a Lem- ¿Eh? Ya era hora de que llegaras- Birdman se da la vuelta y observa un extraño y enorme aparato.**

**-¿Y qué es esa máquina?**

**-Es la que traerá a Rion del futuro.**

**-Genial**

**-Prepárate, la voy a poner en marcha.**

**-Genial- Lem se acerca a la máquina y oprime un botón que hace que produzca extraños ruidos dentro de ella. Al abrirse la puertecilla del aparto, Birdman espera ver a Rion dentro de ella, pero nada más que humo sale de ahí-...Ehhh, no pasó nada.**

**-Fíjate bien, trajo un cabello. Es lo único que necesito, en él está todo el ADN de Rion.**

**-...**

**-Ya vámonos al laboratorio a clonarlo.**

**TRES MESES Y MUCHÍSIMOS QUEJIDOS DESPUÉS...**

**-Por fin está listo. Nace criatura, nace...- Lem espera con ansias ver su creación- Jajajajajajajaja- frente a la malvada y feliz mirada de Lem y Birdman, un Rion de 20 años aparece saliendo de un enorme tubo de ensayo- ¡Está vivo...!**

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Era un día tranquilo en Ciudad Michelangelo, las aves y los pájaros… ¬¬, de acuerdo, sólo las aves, cantaban alegremente cuando…

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Quéééééé¡¿Mañana Lilia?! Es que… u.u. Está bien… te espero en el tren de las tres.

- Rion…

- ¿Sí, Lilia?

- Quiero decirte algo… .

- Dime. Si es sobre mañana, te dije que sí voy a ir mañana a las tres en el tren.

- … No es eso…- Lilia se sonroja visiblemente- Yo… yo… te…

Al día siguiente…

- Hola, Lilia. Lindo traje.

- …Mmm…

- Listo¿a dónde primero?

- Vamos primero a las galerías¿qué te parece?

- Genial, vamos.

Mientras tanto…

Una voz maléfica cargada de odio se escucha dejando un eco en el aire.

- Ve y destruye a Rion… No dejes nada…- dice Lem con una mirada de completa perversidad.

- Sí, como usted diga. No es problema para mí- responde el muchacho rubio con la misma malicia que su amo.

Los ojos azules recorren el panorama con desprecio, como si de una basura se tratase.

- Qué ciudad tan insignificante. Rion… te destruiré… sé dónde te encuentras… y no te puedes esconder… JAJAJAJAJA.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Chapter 3

- Rion, te haré salir de tu escondite- con tan sólo un movimiento de su mano, un caos general se crea a su alrededor.

Lilia y Rion se encuentran descansando, pero sin tranquilidad, pues una tensión surge entre ellos.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dice Rion por fin.

- Sí, dime.

-¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste ayer?

- Bueno… yo…

- Es que si son tus verdaderos sentimientos, yo…

Hay pánico en la ciudad…

- Mataré a toda esta gente hasta que salgas… ¡¡¡MUERAN¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!- observa todo con una mirada que indicaba que no se encontraba muy en sus casillas.

Lilia y Rion se sobresaltan.

- ¿Sentiste eso, Lilia?

- Sí, pero…- contesta confundida.

- ¿Pero qué?

- Esa es tu presencia

- ¿Cómo?- pregunta él aún más confundido que la chica- Espera aquí, iré a ver.

- Está bien.

Rion se apresura a ir al lugar donde se siente la presencia, una presencia muy poderosa. Encuentra a un maníaco rubio demasiado parecido a él, pero de veinte años, asesinado a personas inocentes. Recuperado de la impresión de ver a aquél sujeto con su mismo rostro, decide enfrentarlo.

- Ya basta¡Detente¡Deja de matar a esas personas!- el Rion de veinte años voltea a ver a su contraparte más joven y sonríe maliciosamente.

- Por fin saliste, Rion. Prepárate para morir… Hasta aquí llegaste, Rion¡¡¡MUEREEE!!!- un poder extraño comienza a acumularse en su mano. Rion sonríe de la misma manera que su enemigo.

- Tú… JAJAJA¡Tú eres el que va a morir!- dice sonriendo y preparándose para usar sus propios poderes.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
